


Sweetwater’s Moments

by Holidayskipper



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Marriage Proposal, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holidayskipper/pseuds/Holidayskipper
Summary: Jughead is nervous to ask Betty “The Big Question!”This is just a short little oneshot for me to get my Bughead inspiration back!





	Sweetwater’s Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot for people who want a bughead proposal!

Jughead rarely ever got nervous, in fact 34 gang members could come up to him and threaten to beat the ever living shit out of him, but he could keep his nerves under control. Today is different. Today is the day he is going to ask the love of his life, Betty Cooper to marry him. 

He had been planning this for awhile. In early June he was walking past a jewelry store and the thought crossed his mind, leading him to cross the street and get a ring. 

He has went through a million cheesy options but the only thing he can settle on is “their spot” it’s where they first met, had their first kiss and it’s now going to be where he will ask her the big question. 

He’s not doing anything special, he refuses to become a stereotype like every other proposal. His plan is to sit on the boardwalk, legs dangling, water flowing underneath them, when it gets silent, he’ll break it with a ring and a question. 

“Betts, are you ready?” He’s currently working overtime, making sure that his voice won’t crack and make him sound like a complete and utter fool. 

“Yeah, where are we going by the way?” He was hoping she wouldn’t ask that. 

“Sweetwater River, I thought it would be nice to be outside for awhile.” Betty has always had the capability see right through him as if he was a slab of glass, he hoped this wasn’t one of those times. 

She seemed satisfied with the answer, turning away on her heels, heading for the car. 

The ride there was mainly silent. The sunroof was down, Betty’s hand was dangling out to the window and Jughead was trying his best to not throw up his pancakes from this morning. 

When they finally got there the panic really started to settle in. It’s not that Jughead didn’t believe she’d say yes, he wouldn’t have bought a ring if he wasn’t sure, it’s just when you ask someone to marry you, it’s like a promise and when your dating, it’s merely thought. 

They get settled and Betty rests her head on Jughead’s shoulder and wraps her left arm around his waste. He’s terrified she’ll feel the box. 

Once they’ve talked about their favorite bird and are finished reminiscing on old times at Sweetwater, it’s silent. 

His breathing speeds up and he feels like a seventh grader taking a test he didn’t study for again. 

He slyly slips his hand into the pocket of his jeans, grabs the box tightly and pulls it back out. He is rubbing his finger over the velvety material, thinking of how he should play this out. 

Right now there is about a foot of space between them. He opens the box and slides it closer to Betty until she looks down. 

Her eyes widen and her mouth parts. Her eyes are fixed on the ring and her facial expression doesn’t change from that. It worries Jughead for a second, he briefly wonders if he can jump into the river and just swim away, but he knows it’s too late to chicken out now. 

“Betty Cooper, this is the place that I first laid my eyes on you, the place where I first kissed you and the place where I realized I love you.” He takes a shaky breath, trying to control his cracky voice.   
“I, Jughead Jones love you with all of my heart, and I really want to make you a Jones.” Her eyes are locked on his, completely entranced into his. 

“Betty, will you marry me?”   
Immediately there is no doubt in his mind that she will say no. Her previously shocked face turnes into a wide, toothy smile. 

“Yes!” She kisses him. “Yes!” She kisses him again. “Yes.” She kisses him once more and he gets the ring, gently slipping it onto her finger. He couldn’t be any happier. 

“I love it Juggie, and I love you.”


End file.
